The Fullgeek Alchemist
by thetimelordofdistrict12
Summary: After being hurled into the world of fullmetal alchemist Kairi has to adapt and fast , but how will she deal with the elric brothers and how will she keep herself from changing the plot- Based on the Brotherhood events - I only own my OC's
1. Just another fangirl

Kairi POV:

"So Kairi, what's up?" I looked over at my best friend, Akari. She's always cheerful which is part of the reason she's here but today is different, nothing feels the same in fact everything feels different as if-

"Hey Kairi, hello anyone in there" I blinked and looked at her

"What is it Akari, I thought you had to go home?" she sighed and stood up; a copy of fullmetal alchemist fell of her lap.

"Careful with that! I don't want it damaged" I grabbed the book before it hit the ground and landed in a forward roll. I looked at my friend a triumphant smile on my face

"See Akari that was PARKOUR!" I know what you're thinking – who is this weird chick? well I'll tell you my name is Kairi, Kairi Hayaishi yes that's right I have an awesome name I know, I'm 15 years old and I am obsessed with anime and manga – especially fullmetal alchemist.

I look over to where Akari is now standing; I simply shrug and stand up.

"Kairi...how can you be so lucky, I mean look at you, You literally rolled of a bench to catch some stupid book assassin's creed style! It's not like you even have parkour lessons" I looked at her, had I heard her right? Had she just insulted my all time favourite manga and not care?

I look her in the eyes "Fullmetal Alchemist is the most amazing and I would give my right arm to live there, HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GREAT ALCHEMISTS, THEIR STORY SHALL BE TOLD THROUGH OUT THE GENERATIONS!" Akari looks at me like I've lost my mind and I can't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't understand my reference. We continued walking and it suddenly got dark, I could hear my ragged breathes coming short and fast.

"Akari what are you doing...this isn't funny anymore" I heard the shuffling of feet but I couldn't figure out where they were coming from. There was a hand on my arm and I turned around getting into a fighting stance I had seen on attack on titan, I couldn't fight properly, I mean in my head I was Annie but in reality I was Armin. I was pulled out of my thoughts when more hands grabbed my, I could feel they were small and I started to panic as they dragged me towards a door, only it was more like a door made out of glow sticks because I'm telling you, it was as bright as a gorgeous sparkling vampire. It dawned on me what was happening and real panic set in.

"HELP ME, PLEASE HELP ME DON'T LET THIS BE HAPPENING, I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT 100 FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR YET" I turned but it was no use with one final pull I was through the door and am face to face with the one person left on Galliyfrey I wanted to see...truth.


	2. The Game is on

DISSCLIAMER: I only own Kairi, the other characters except Akari belong to the original owner

Kairi's POV

"Why hello there Kairi"

I stared at truth, a manic grin spreading all over his face, I can feel my breaths coming out faster, Truth...Truth was looking at me, and oh this could not be good.

"Wh- why am I here?"

"So you know where you are, well of course you do, how could you not! You were the one that wished yourself here"

I looked at him memories hitting me like a wave _'I would give my right arm to go there' _oh crap, I looked up only to see truth's face centimetres from mine. I fell backwards and my back hit a solid shape, I looked up only to be met with a solid black gate

"What's going to happen to me?"

"Well...you'll join the story but first...I need your payment"

I backed away my bag hitting my hip.

"Please...no I'll give you anything but please...anything else"

His manic grin seemed to stretch even further across his face

"No can do" I can feel a sudden burst of pain in my arm, looking down I see it start to crumple in to dust.

The pain is unbearable and I fall to the ground

"What will Akari think?"

"Oh she'll think you ran off and slowly realise your missing, now off you pop and don't chance the story line, i want to see how you can deal with it." The gate behind me opened and I could feel hands pull me back, the doors started to close and I finally let myself scream out.

Dominique's POV

Walking along the dirt track that some people would call I road is where I found this bra- girl.

~*FLASHBACK*~

"Please anyone...please help" I walked towards the voice, it sounded like a girl, not a child but not an adult but the voice held a wise tone about it. I walked further down the alley when I seen her, clutching where her right arm should be, half conscious and paler that the dead.

I immediately ran over to inspect her wound only to find that she was missing her whole right arm, my heart broke for her she couldn't be any older than 15.

I took off my jacket covering the wound and picked her up, she was unsurprisingly light.

~*END OF FLASHBACK*~

I opened the door of the workshop and immediately set her on the bed, checking the wound i could see that the bleeding had stopped. Standing up I knew I had no choice other than give her Automail. I paced over to my work bench and put the newest design that had been complete in a pile in my arms, grabbing the tools I need, I rush back over to the bed, where she's resting. I put ties around her ankles and arm so she doesn't lash out at me, and I set to work.

~*TIMESKIP OF 3 HOURS*~

Kairi's POV

Pain...the first thing that I'm aware of, lots and lots of pain in my right arm should be.

Moving a bit I try to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a strong pair of hands. A commanding voice follows,

"You shouldn't try to move that much not until you get used to your Automail" I open my eyes and I am met with a worried gaze, I look down, an embarrassed blush dusting my cheeks

"Sorry...could...could you help me sit up please?"

The man puts his hands on my shoulders and pulls me up. I bring my arms out from under the quilt only to see the glint of metal in the sunlight that floods the room.

I stare at it and try moving it, it's not as heavy as I thought it would be nor was it uncomfortable. I raise it above me head and look back to the man, now that I can see him properly I realise that it's Dominique, which means I'm in Rush valley.

"Miss how can you do that without being in pain?"

"I don't know but as Sherlock Holmes would say" he looks at me confused and I smile

"The game is on"


End file.
